


"We're sorry for the troubles"

by revernon



Series: Tangerine Touch (seungkwan x everyone) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, boyfriends enjoying their vacation, but not the actual content, i'm not capable enough, poor seungcheol having to witness all of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revernon/pseuds/revernon
Summary: In which Mingyu and Seungkwan went on a vacation and giving the hotel staff (Seungcheol) some view he was going to remember for a long time.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: Tangerine Touch (seungkwan x everyone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	"We're sorry for the troubles"

18:02 PM

“Aren’t you tired?”

Mingyu just shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road, fingers drumming on the wheels, following the beat of the bubbly and cheerful song from a group called Pristine or something (honestly Mingyu was amazed with his boyfriend’s skill of keeping up with every single one of these girl groups while he can’t even remember what he learned the day before).

“I’m fine, babe. I really am. Beside, we’re only half an hour away from our destination. I’d rather rest at our hotel than sleeping at the rest area.” He then replied when he noticed his boyfriend had gone quiet for a full minute while playing with the button of (Mingyu’s) his oversized shirt that he’s currently wearing.

Hearing this, Seungkwan sighed as he looked up to the dimly lighted road in front of him, “You’ve been driving for three hours nonstop even though you just came back from work.”

The older of the two chuckled. His long hand moved to ruffle Seungkwan’s hair softly as the car stopped for a while on a red light. “I see no problem with that, seeing that I work as a personal driver for Hansol. There’s no big difference, eh?”

Speaking of Hansol, Mingyu’s really glad that his childhood best friend aka his current boss (who’s currently making his way up as a famous rapper and producer under the name ‘Vernon’) was really kind enough to trust him with one of his favorite Cadillac for a week for Mingyu to be able to spend his vacation with his boyfriend comfortably without having to worry about the transportation problem. Not to mention that Hansol also picked the hotel they’re going stay and fully paid the room for them as an early birthday gift for Mingyu.

“I know. But still, it’s a vacation to celebrate your birthday, yet I’m the one slacking while you do all the labor yourself.” Maybe Mingyu can’t see it, but he definitely can hear the pout in Seungkwan’s voice.

“Well if you’re really worried about it,” he paused, smirking into the darkness before he continued, “maybe you can make up to it later when we arrived.”

“And what do you mean by make up to it later? You want me to give you massage like usual?” Seungkwan asked, genuinely confused with that statement.

Mingyu shrugged, “yeah massage sounds nice, especially if you didn’t wear any-“

His words got cut off when he was trying to cover himself with one arm as his boyfriend was trying to slap him right on his face. “Why do I agree to date such a pervert like you?”

“Because you can’t resist the handsome man who confessed to you romantically right in front of the whole theatre club back in college?”

“You mean the one who broke down into tears when he knew I was going to have a passionate kissing scene with someone else and then decided it was the best time to confess to me right on the stage during rehearsal?”

“You can’t blame me for getting jealous of Jihoon being able to steal your first kiss in front of everyone. Beside, you were crying too when you accept my confession.”  
Seungkwan slumped back into the seat, “I knew I should’ve listened to Chan back then and asked Hansol out instead of his over excited best friend. Well now look at who I’m stuck with.” He sighed to himself with a little bit of exaggeration as he looked outside the window with (fake) sadness.

“Hey!”

“Shh please just drive quietly, Sir. Can’t you see that I’m being sad over my 19-years old’s ass decision here? Hold on, I’m going to call Hansol and ask him to be with me instead.”  
As soon as Seungkwan tried to grab his phone out of his pocket, there’s a hand holding him back with a little bit of force. “Boo Seungkwan,” the tone in Mingyu’s voice made the other fear for his life.

And in that exact moment, he realized he went a little overboard with his joke.

“You’re so going to pay for that joke later.”

Seungkwan gulped as he stared at his boyfriend who’s now looking at the road with stone expression on his face.

“And you know I won’t be nice about it.”

Yup, he was basically screwed.

.

.

.

“Good afternoon and welcome to our hotel, sir. May I help you?” The receptionist greeted both of them with a soft smile.

“Yeah, um.. I believe we’ve made a reservation under the name of Kim Mingyu.” Mingyu said politely while making sure that it doesn’t sound really awkward considering the fact that it was only his second time visiting a grand hotel like this (the other time being him accompanying Hansol for a gig in another city when his manager was sick).

“Sure, may I see your ID, please?”

The older of the two pulled out his ID and handed it to the receptionist.

After checking the ID and putting some information on the computer in front of him, the receptionist smiled at the two of them as he handed Mingyu’s ID back to him. Then he proceeded to call someone to bring both of their belongings into their room.

“Here’s your key card, sir. Your room is the presidential suite on the 13th floor, the first one to the left after you got off the elevator. Please wait for a bit at the sofa over there as I’ll call one of our staff to accompany you to your room. Thank you and have a nice stay!”

Both of them thanked the receptionist before making their way to the sofa near them. “Presidential suite, huh? Is this our honeymoon?” Seungkwan asked with disbelief.

“I also can’t believe it. He knew that I’d be mad if I know he spent that much amount of money for me, so he told me last week that he was just going to get us a nice standard room and nothing else.”

Mingyu sighed as he fell back into the sofa, his hand absentmindedly playing with Seungkwan’s fingers as they both waited for the said staff to come around. “But you know, I really don’t mind the big space and lack of neighbors though.”

He looked at the younger with confused look. “Big space? Lack of neighbors?”

“You know,” Seungkwan leaned down towards hi boyfriend’s ear. “Many surfaces for my punishments, and also.. I don’t have to worry about me being loud.” He said the last few words while tracing a line along Mingyu’s jawline.

“And you said that I’m the pervert one here?” Mingyu laughed as he cupped Seungkwan’s face and brings their foreheads together.

“Um, excuse me…”

They both turned to the voice in sync. In front of them is a man, one of the staff to be exact as he was wearing the same uniform as the receptionist earlier, who was standing there awkwardly while waiting for them to notice him.

Seungkwan looked at the man as he pulled himself out from Mingyu’s hold. “I’m sorry,” he said with a genuine smile.

“It’s alright, sir. My name is Seungcheol and I’ll be the one to take you to your room. Please follow me,” Seungcheol, the man, said to them as he returned the smile with the same amount of genuine. He then walked away to a separated elevator for VIPs, with the couple following right behind. Along with the awkwardness they have to endure during the 2 minutes journey into their room.

.

.

.

After thanking Seungcheol, whose face was still as red as an apple, and also apologizing for the incident earlier, Mingyu shut the door behind him with a grin. “So…”

He looked at Seungkwan who’s now busy admiring the ‘big space’ and the beautiful scenery of city lights from the big window on the living room. The younger yawned before turning his back into his boyfriend. Claiming that ‘he was tired’ and went right inside the main bedroom after throwing his pants away and changing it into a more comfortable shorts.

Mingyu followed Seungkwan shortly after the other went into the bedroom only to find him already closing his eyes and wrapping himself inside the fluffy white blanket. Completely ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was waiting for him right on the door.

“Did you forget something, Boo?”

Seungkwan didn’t answer. Instead, he just snored loudly and pretended to be asleep while mumbling incoherent words along the way. He tried to keep his eyes closed as he felt Mingyu coming towards him and sit beside him. Then, he felt a hand tracing his cheek down to his lips in a slow motion.

“You’re such a tease for someone who’s about to get punished, you know that?”

And with that, Seungkwan’s scream can be heard from across the suite as Mingyu forcefully pried the blanket away from him.

Not to mention that anyone who’s happened to walk by their room outside can vaguely heard the fun they’re having inside. 

.

.

.

08:59 AM

The next morning Mingyu woke up with a groan. His arms and back was already hurt after hours of driving, and their little fun last night wasn’t helping at all.

Mingyu was about to left the bed to stretch his sore muscles when he realized that Seungkwan was still fully asleep on his arm. Snoring lightly as he curled his palms right on top of his chest. He smiled when he saw the cute expression his boyfriend was making, but immediately frowned when he saw what look like a scratch on his boyfriend’s uncovered shoulder.

Was he really that rough last night?

He was about to check for any more ‘damage’ he had done to his boyfriend, when a sudden ring indicating that someone's at the door stopped him from doing so.

After making sure that Seungkwan was still asleep when he removed the younger off from him, Mingyu made his way out to the door. Putting on his shorts and a bathrobe he found on the closet right across the bed.

He was loudly cursing at himself when his feet accidentally crashed into the nearest table before stumbling his way out to open the door. Hoping that whoever that is waiting from him from outside wouldn't judge him for his noisiness. 

Mingyu was greeted with a bright smile from Seungcheol as soon as he opened the door. “Good morning, sir." The man said before showing a concerned look towards him. "Are you okay?"

Mingyu just smiled and waved him off, claiming that it was not a big deal.

With that, Seugcheol smiled before explaining what he's here for. "I’m really sorry for interrupting your rest, sir. I’m here to deliver your scheduled breakfast. I’ll leave the tray in-“

“What’s with all the noises, babe?”

Seungkwan suddenly showed up behind Mingyu. His body was only covered in a small blanket which only covers up to his thigh, while purposely showing off his bare right shoulder which was full of the scratch from last night's activity. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, looking absolutely adorable yet sexy with his bed hair and his sleepy state.

Both men in front of him gulped, with Seungcheol getting even more red than what Mingyu remembered the night before. Seungkwan glanced at the tray of food in front of him and beamed. “Whoa look at all these foods!”

He smiled at Seungcheol innocently, he went to take the tray from Seungcheol. Shouting a cheerful 'thanks!' and not forgetting to sway his hips on purpose when he walked away from the two men who’s still looking at him with surprised look. 

“I-I’m sorry for that, and thank you so much for delivering our meals. Have a nice day,” Mingyu slammed the door shut in front of him, not waiting any more seconds to face Seungcheol out of embarrassment.

He turned his back, ready to scold Seungkwan for the antics he just pulled. But then he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch, happily munching away the food he grabbed from the tray. The younger didn’t even realize that his robe was already halfway down his shoulders as he continued to watch the TV with mouth full of scrambled egg. 

Mingyu sighed, and then smiled to himself when he saw the innocent look his boyfriend gave to him when their eyes met each others. Both of them were laughing as Mingyu made his way to sit beside Seungkwan and went to have his nice and high quality breakfast.

All in all you can tell that they were having a good time on their small vacation.

It just that now Mingyu will have to remember to give Seungcheol extra tips for the troubles him and Seungkwan caused to the poor man.


End file.
